Marcus
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: She is hired as his assistant. What happens when a young vampire falls for the most dangerous man? Rated M for graphic sex. By the way, my vampires sleep. See Marcus on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

I stood outside the heavy wooden double doors and could not think of anything to say. I was stunned by how fast everything had happened. I was only a year out of being a newborn vampire and yet here I stood in the Volturi Headquarters next to the founder of the group, Aro, and before Aro's brothers door to his bedchambers. I trembled with the unknown. I had been hired to be Marcus's personal assistant. Aro had filled me in that really I would be the one to provide and look out for Marcus. It had been too long since the vampire had been alone. Aro was afraid for his brothers ever failing sanity.

I had of course heard many rumors about Marcus and his temper and that was why I stood here now quite unwilling to enter the room. Aro looked over at me and yet again I was taken by his beauty. "Do not fear my child." Aro told me softly in an Italian accent. "My brother is not as wild as other may make him out to believe. I am not asking you to fight him. If it comes to that point, I will be here." Now was scared, there was no denying that. Aro nudged me towards the door and then reached around me and opened the doors for me. Inside, two members of the guard stood waiting. Marcus sat in a high backed chair and looked furious. I gulped when his red eyes fell on me. The guards seemed happy to leave and slipped around me shutting the doors behind them. Now here I stood on the threshold of my second and final death and I was terrified into silence.

Slowly Marcus rose to his feet. I had to look up at him and I did so with fear in my eyes. He was a heavenly being. Tall and powerfully built, pale in comparison to the wavy black hair that cascaded over his shoulders to end almost at the bottom of his shoulder blades. His red eyes gleamed and his full lips were parted showing a hint of his fangs. Marcus was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a black button down shirt and leather boots. I could only imagine what he was seeing. A trim pale, head headed woman, taken in her prime of only eighteen. With what were once green eyes and terrified look on her face. "What is the meaning of this…girl?" He asked coldly as he stalked towards me. My first thought was to bolt out the doors and run screaming into the night but I held my ground. "I have been hired to assist you in any way I can." I replied. I tried to speak with a strong voice but it only came out as a whisper.

Marcus smiled slightly. "And are you aware of how you are to assist me?" He asked. His eyes traveled the length of my body and my dead heart clenched. "Not like that Marcus." I replied. Marcus frowned slightly. "You will please me anyway I demand or I will tear you limb from limb and use you as kindling." He snapped. "And you will address me as Master at all times, until I tell you otherwise."

He stood directly before me now. I could smell him. His scent was of Jasmine and pine. A woodsy scent. It filled my head and made me think of camping when I was human. "Say it." He ordered. At first I was confused. I merely looked at him. "Address me correctly." He said sharply. I took a unnecessary deep breath. "Of course…Master." I finally said chocking on the word. Marcus said nothing at first and then told me. "You will have to do better than that next time. I nodded.

This is just the openeing. If you like it, please review and I'll continue. The other chapters will be longer. This will be like my other stories. Full of lust and sex. lol Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Marcus had called for Jane. I had seen Jane many times before but I had not had the opportunity to speak with her. She seemed like a sweet little girl. Of course I knew hat she was in fact a vampire yet with those blue eyes and blond hair, I could not imagine what it was about the girl that everyone feared.

Now Jane stood just inside the doors of the bedchamber and looked at me silently with curiosity and also mistrust. I gazed back at her for a moment until Marcus began to speak. "Jane," He said in a commanding tone. Jane's eyes shifted to Marcus and then obediently to the floor. "Yes Master?" She replied softly. "This is my newly appointed Assistant…" he paused and I realized that he had never asked my name. A few moments went by and then Jane timidly said "Carmen. Mistress Carmen."

Both Marcus and I looked to her silently. "Carmen." Marcus repeated and the way my name sounded from his lips made me shiver. "You are to take her shopping," I noticed Jane's perfect lips form a small frown. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "She will be living here with me and has very little. Spare no expense. Make sure she will have everything she needs. Go now."

"No," I said softly. Jane gasped and her frightened eyes flew to my face. Marcus paused and then turned back to me dramatically. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked back to me. "Wait outside Jane." He growled to the other vampire and she hurried to escape the room. He stalked towards me and with every step he took forward, I took one back until my back was to the wall.

He pressed me against the stone wall and glared down at me. I had never feared a man as I feared Marcus. "No?" He growled at me. "You are going to learn to follow my orders, child." He hissed. I wasn't sure how I felt about him calling me a child.

"Master," I whispered. My voice trembled as I tried to explain. "I only mean that I would appreciate it if you were to join us. Leave this room if only for a short time. Perhaps have a meal of your own instead of having it delivered." He looked down at me coldly for a few moments. I felt a rise in my chest at the idea that he may be actually considering this.

His hand came up quickly and I flinched, my eyes clenched shut expecting a sudden slap. I surprised moan escaped me as his fingers were gently laid upon the side of my face and he softly brushed my hair back and tucked it behind my ear. Slowly I opened my eyes and turned my head so that his hand was pressed fully on my skin and I met his eyes. My breath caught as he leaned closer, as if to kiss me and then he paused and jerked away.

I felt a moment of disappointment. I focused on this. What was wrong with me? I had just met this man and he had already threatened me. I was terrified of his touch and yet I wanted him. I watched as Marcus turned and walked away fromme. "Very well." He said at last. "I have other maters to attend to yet I may be obliged to show my assistant the town. Carmen tried to hide her smile. Marcus motioned for me to leave the room and I obliged with him following closely behind.

**Jane's Point of View…**

I had been returning to my room after talking with Alec when the guard approached me. He stopped nearly a foot away in respect. I could feel the curl of a grin on my lips. He was right to fear me. I tossed my blond hair over my shoulder as the guard spoke. "Master Marcus wishes to speak to you." I panicked at first. Why would Master Marcus want me? What had I done to displease him? I disguised my fear however and nodded to the guard and then made way to Master Marcus' rooms. Where else would he be? He never left them anymore.

I knocked and was ordered to enter. I was surprised to find a rather attractive woman in side with Master Marcus. Once the pleasantry's were out of the way, Master Marcus began explaining why he had sent for me. He wanted me to take her shopping? Ugg….I hate shopping. If there was one thing I would eternally suffer before doing….it was shopping. Why was it that all men thought all women loved shopping? I nodded slowly anyways. What else could I do? Marcus was known for his insane rages. The last thing I needed was to have an arm or two ripped from my body. "She will be living here with me and has very little. Spare no expense. Make sure she will have everything she needs. Go now." I nodded and turned to leave when the redheaded woman said "No." I was stunned

I actually gasped and looked at her as if she were the one who was insane. "Wait outside Jane." Master Marcus told me. I practically broke my neck to get out of that room. Outside the door, I stood silently and waited to hear the sounds of Marcus's rage. I heard nothing. I tried to hide my shock when the door opened and Mistress Carmen stepped into the hall followed by Master Marcus. He was coming shopping too? Oh fun times….


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled at Jane as I passed her in the hallway and led the way outside. It wasn't o much about the shopping that had me excited as if was seeing this city. It was like a town that time had forgotten. The tall narrow houses leaned forward towards each other blocking out much of the fading sunlight from reaching the thin roads. The curving cobble stone streets still had thin ditches running along the center. The people were friendly and also curious about the three simply glorious people walking in their mist. Jane said very little and Marcus didn't speak at all. Instead, he guided me with a hand on my elbow. Tugging slightly in the direction he wanted me to go. I paused at a clothing store and gazed in the window. It was true I had no money of my own and I was grateful for his offer to provide me with everything I needed. However, I did not feel proper asking for anything. Without my requesting anything, Marcus opened the door and motioned silently for us to enter. I stepped inside first and Jane followed reluctantly. Finally Marcus spoke. An attractive older lady had approached us. "My assistant," Marcus said in a soft voice, "Is in need of new clothing." He nudged me forward with his hand on the small of my back. Every touch from him made a small shock run through my body to my stomach. Little did I know at the time but this was unusual. I had no way of knowing that Marcus very rarely touched another being.

The Woman seemed to be stunned with Marcus, as any woman in her right mind would be. She slowly nodded and then dragged her eyes away from him to look at me. Her eyes slowly traveled the length of my body and then she smiled slightly. "We'll se what we can do." She told us. I frowned at her words. Jane hissed at me softly. "Stop frowning. You'll make Master Marcus angry." She forced herself to link arms with me and steered me after the store employee. Marcus followed behind. I looked at Jane. "I'm lost." I whispered back." She smiled. "Me too." She replied. I had to laugh. Jane looked at me for a moment and then giggled a little herself.

For what seemed like hours, I tried on suit after suit and dress after dress. Master Marcus and Jane sat in plush chairs outside the change room and commented on each item. Master Marcus motioned to the woman and then whispered something to her. It was so silent that I could hear him but not make out the words. Even the woman had to be told twice. She gave me a curious look and I looked to Jane. Jane shrugged. She was as bewildered as I was. I didn't have to wonder for long. The woman returned to me with a dark blue gauzy material. She draped if over my hands. At first I thought it was some sort of cassimere. I turned and returned to the change room. When I held it up, I felt as if my legs would give out.

It was lingerie and a very sheer and short piece at that. My hands trembled. I recalled Marcus's earlier words. I knew now what part of my job requirement would be. "Jane?" I called out with my voice cracking. Moments later she was at the door. I unlocked it and she entered. "What is it?" She asked with curiosity. She looked at the item and paused. "Oh my." She finally said. "I can't Jane." I told her softly. "I can't wear this. I've just met him. I…" "You must and you will." Jane said sharply cutting me off. "You were hired to please Master Marcus. The other Masters have wives for this sort of thing. Master Marcus has no one now."

I started to ask about that but she raised a hand to stop me. "She is long dead." She told me. "We will talk more about that another time. You need to understand this," She continued. "Master Marcus has been known to become extremely violent very quickly. However, he has taken a liking to you. That much is oblivious to you but obvious to anyone who knows him. He willing touches you, he didn't harm you when you stood up to him earlier, he speaks to you as an equal, to us like servants. Watch the others around him. They cower from him. Do nothing to invoke his rage." She moved to unzip the dress I was currently wearing.

The dress was off and hanging on a hook. I had just slipped the silky garment over my head when there was a strong rapping at the door to the change room. Jane and I looked at each other. "Jane, come out." Was all Marcus said. It was a low growl. Jane looked to the door and then to me. I could tell she was only leaving to obey her Master. She unlocked the door slowly and then swung it open slightly. Marcus stood there he glared at her and then at me. I knew he could have easily ripped the door off the hinges and was holding back because of the human employee. Jane stepped out and Marcus stepped in closing the door behind him. I heard the employee call that men and women were not to be in a change room together but then Jane voice was speaking softly and the employee was silent once more.

Nervously, I looked up at Marcus. His eyes traveled the length of my body slowly and hungrily. I looked past him and into the mirror. Oh my God. I thought to myself upon seeing my reflection. Jane had removed my bra before putting this on. My breasts were perky and pushed against the material. The silk clung to my body and the hem came to an end laying at just mid thigh. There were thin straps holding it up so my arms were bare and the back of the garment dropped down to my lower back. I had never worn anything like this in my life. I couldn't meet Marcus's eyes as a low growl sounded in his throat. He had still said nothing to me however. He stepped closer to me and automatically, my hands came up to stop him. He didn't bother with my weak attempt at defense.

As he still came closer. My hands were pressed against his chest. He was solid under my hands. Even in my fear I felt a thrill of excitement at that. "Marcus please," I begged softly. His eyes narrowed for a moment at the use of his name but he still said nothing. One of his large hands moved to my hip and then traveled down the short distance to the flesh of my thigh. I jumped at the contact of his skin against mine. The hand slipped up under the material and moved up to catch my rear. He pulled me roughly against him. "It has been too long." He murmured. I was terrified. I trembled under his touch but he did not notice of possibly care. I could feel that he was already growing hard against me. I whimpered. I hadn't even had sex yet, I was a virgin. I didn't want my first time to be like this. But what could I do? Cry out? Marcus would kill any human that came to my rescue. Fight him? I knew without a doubt that he was stronger than me. He could tear me limb from limb. If I were human, I could cry but even that was not an option for me.

Marcus joined his second hand with his first and lifted me from the ground. My hands went to his shoulders to stop myself from falling. He moved my legs around his waist and held them there with one hand as he pressed me against the wall of the room. Marcus slowly lowered his face to my throat. I froze. My first thought was that he would bite me but when I felt his lips press against me in a kiss, I could feel the warmth travel along my skin. The hand that had been holding my legs moved to my left breast and he caressed it in his palm gently. I could not deny to myself that it felt good. It felt so wrong but so good. I felt my nipple harden under the contact treacherous little tell tale. "Mar…Master, please." I breathed. "I am not ready for this." He chuckled softly. A sound I was sure was as rare as an eclipse. "You are ready." He confirmed. "Not here, please." He paused at this. He pulled away slightly. "When?" He asked with distrust. "I will not wait long, child." He told me coldly. I shivered in fear. "Tonight, Master. Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to prolong returning to the castle. I did not want the sun to set. I did not want night to fall. I knew that Marcus would not forget and that he would not give me more time. It was a different world I lived in now. As a human, if I didn't want to be with a man, I simply told him so. However, with a vampire, especially on like Marcus, I did have that option. I was hired to serve him. To do whatever he asked of me without question. I knew that. Aro had explained that to me the day we met to discus the job. Yet, I had never imagined this. Even Jane accepted it as if it were an everyday request. Do what Marcus asked and do not argue unless I didn't value my life. But to become his mistress…his servant in sex as well as everyday things. I stumbled at the thought.

I entered the castle in a funeral like silence. Both Jane and Marcus helped carry the many bogs of the items Marcus had purchased for me. At Jane's room, she turned and handed me her bags. She looked at me sympathetically and then with a glance from Marcus, hurried into her room. With my head held high, I continued on. We passé some of the guard and they gazed at me with surprised expressions. Weather at me or at the fact that Marcus was out of his room, or lastly the fact that he was carrying my bags. To quickly, we reached the doors to his chambers. I stepped to the side and waited. Intuition told me it would cause me a great deal of pain if I entered his chambers first. I looked to the ground as Marcus stepped in front of me, unlocked the door, and entered. As soon as I had followed, a guard hurried to close the door behind me.

Marcus set my bags down before his large walk in closet and then turned to me. He removed his cloak as he spoke. "Organize your things, child." He told me. I moved to the closet and began removing items from the boxes and bags. I stepped into his closet and glance around. I had never seen anything quite like it. Even with my arms stretched out to either side, I could not touch his clothes that hang on the racks. The closet was nearly nine feet long and held racks of shoes, hanger after hanger of shirts, pants, and cloaks. Two dressers and a large dressing table with a chair.

I must have looked surprised because Marcus spoke from the doorway. You may combine the two sides of my clothing into one. Take a side to yourself." It seemed aloof the way he spoke and it came to me then that perhaps Marcus was not as Insane as the others claimed. He seemed to hide his true feelings. I nodded and moved back to the bags near the door. I lay my clothing on the bags and then hurried to move his clothing. It took me a mere moment a vampric speed. However, I was careful. The last thing I wanted to do was damage any of his items.

Marcus took his chance to make the first move when I had returned to the bags to unpack my new things. I had bent over to empty a bag when I caught his scent. I was stronger which meant he was closer to me. I stifled a gasp when I felt his hands on my hips. He pulled me back against him and at the same time thrusted his hips forward. He was still soft but I knew that wouldn't last for long. He had come to collect on my promise. I stood and racked my brain trying to think of something to stall him. "Please…" I whispered. "It would be so much easier if we could talk a bit first. If I could get to know you." We'll talk later. He answered courtly. "But maybe you could tell me about your wife…" I was cut off by a vicious growl.

Marcus spun me to face him and I was instantly terrified by the hurt and ferociousness I saw in his eyes. His left hand came up and this time he did slap me. I flew to the ground with a cry of pain and terror. "Never mention my Didyme again." He snarled. He stalked towards me and I cowered from him. I could feel the heat of swealing on my cheekbone. Marcus grasped the wrist of the hand I had protectively held up against and yanked me to my feet. His anger was so quick. I had never met a man who could experience such mood swings. "I'm sorry!" I cried feering more pain. He tugged me roughly against him and then before I could utter anouther word, his mouth was on mine.

I struggled against him at first but it was useless. His arms were around my waist and his grip too strong. His tongue probed softly at my closed lips begging for entrance. I was truly torn now. I was frightened and unsure but at the same time. My traitor body was reacting to his contact. I knew he wouldn't kick me out of his room afterwards…that was not a worry. I was in this for the long run unless I quit him in which case the termination would be literal. My face still stung and he seemed to understand this. His lips left mine and very gently kissed the forming bruise. "Forgive me." He said in a whisper meant only for my ears. Of course the guards would be listening at the doors. I could picture them with their ears pressed against the heavy wood. "Forgive me." He repeated after every kiss as he made his way down my jaw and then to my throat. What was I to say?

With my mind shouting warnings at me continuously, I timidly moved my hands so that my arms encircled his neck. He moaned against my throat and pulled me closer. "Master." I moaned softly as he sucked on a sensitive spot over the vein. That was when he stopped. Marcus stood and looked down at me. "Never mention my wife again." He told me. His voice was soft but there was no question that it was an order. I looked down and nodded. "Yes Master." I said whispering. "Put it on for me?"He asked now. I looked up at him shocked that he had asked. He had asked me…not told me. I really didn't want to. I was so self conscious wearing that thing called clothing.

Marcus didn't ask again but I knew that he knew I would obey. He released me when I started to step back. Slowly I moved to the closet and bags once again. I looked back over my shoulder once with pleading eyes but he was unyielding. With a grimace, I pulled out the blue material and then stepped into the closet. I took my time getting undressed and then stood naked in the room looking at the 'nightgown'. I heard Marcus sigh impatiently after a while and then hurried to dress. Even though he was going to she me naked soon enough, I didn't want to see me that way now.

Once 'dressed' I moved to the doorway and peeked around the frame. Marcus sat in one of the large chairs with his back to the fireplace. He was looking directly at me. "Finally." He growled. He motioned impatiently for me to approach him. I took a deep steadying breath. Even though I didn't need to breathe, it still helped to calm me. I slowly stepped out into the room. I watched the small smile play at the corner of his lips as he looked me over slowly. "What?" I asked nervously. "I didn't want to wear it…" "Silence." He hissed cutting me off. Marcus motioned for me to come closer. I still feared him greatly. I didn't think that would ever change. However, I feared disobeying him even more. I forced myself with sheer willpower to move forward until I stood before him.

Marcus reached out and took my hands in his. I resisted at first as he pulled me forward but as he pulled harder, I was almost yanked off my feet. He guided me quickly until I was straddling his lap and facing him. I felt so weird. If I had been human, I would have been beat-red with embarrassment. The garment had slipped up almost to my hips when I sat. I watched as Marcus lifted it away and looked down at my hot spot. I wanted to close my legs against him but couldn't. I what seemed like slow motion, Marcus placed his hand between my thighs. I closed my eyes against what was about to happen. Slowly his thumb slid between my already moist folds and he found that special nub of flesh quickly. I jumped as he touched me and then I felt like I was melting. All other thoughts left my mine. He was rubbing me in a small slow circle and a little pressure as he continued. I leaned back from him slightly and his other hand went to support me. The moan that left my throat was involuntary. "Do you like that?" He asked gently. I laughed slightly. Why did men ask the obvious? "Yes Master." I replied. My voice trembled.


	5. Chapter 5

As Marcus moved deeper and rougher, my moans became louder and longer. It was sinful ecstasy. I was ashamed as my hips began to rock against him. Marcus leaned his upper body close to mine and this time there was no fight about kissing him. I was the one to make contact. My lips parted for him easily and his tongue invaded my mouth and caressed the velvety flesh. I moaned against him. Holding me close to him, Marcus stood suddenly and my hands flew to his shoulders. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing and carried me to the bed.

He caught the look of fear on my face and paused. He had laid me widthwise on the bed. My legs were still around him and he leaned over me. "You have no reason to fear me, child. Not unless you try my patience." He told me. "And I have very little of it." I said nothing but held his gaze. His eyes were like his emotions. One minute his eyes were dead, the next they shone with lust or anger.

I removed my legs from his waist as he moved to stand up. I watched with a sort of amazement as he slowly undid his shirt and then pulled it off over his head. His body was toned. His muscles rippled when he moved. He was hairless as well. The only hair he had on his body was a think line that started half way up his stomach and then made a straight line down, disappearing into his pants. The pants were next. Marcus seemed to hesitate for a moment and then undid his pants. He let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them.

Laying on the bed beside me, Marcus simply looked at me for a moment. I was beginning to feel like a fish in a bowl. I turned my head slowly to meet his eyes. I didn't know what he expected of me. Marcus sighed to signal he was annoyed and then took my hand in his. "Touch me." He ordered. I hesitated when he placed my hand on his penis. He began to show me how he wanted to be touched and I caught on quickly.

Marcus gave me orders to got harder of faster and soon he removed my hand from him. I had no idea what I had done wrong until he looked at me with lust. "Later." He told me softly. He motioned for me to sit up and when I did he grasped the material and pulled if up and over my head. I looked away shyly. Now I was very naked before him. With a firm hand, he cupped my right breast and brought his mouth to my nipple. His long hair was surprisingly soft as it slipped to rest against my stomach. The aware voice in my head repeatedly told me that this was wrong, that I was becoming nothing more than a highly paid whore. I quickly push the voice to the back of my mind. I drowned it out by listening to my Master's unpredicted soothing voice and my own soft moans. When one obeyed Marcus, there seemed that there **really was** nothing to fear. He was a protector by heart, that much was true. After all he was Saint Marcus the holy man the city people praised once a year for ridding the city of vampires long ago. Little did they know… He was a strong and demanding lover. He could be almost kind. If you didn't cross him.

I let my head fall back with the pleasure as Marcus moved from on breast to the other with obvious experience. I was leaning back on my hands and now Marcus grasped my wrists and pulled by hands off the bed. He lowered me back until I was on my back. Marcus caught my eyes and paused saying nothing for a moment. Then quick as light, he was at my throat. He kissed and nipped at my throat roughly. He stopped just on the verge of biting me. The mixture of pain and pleasure was a sweet symphony. I cried out with it.

Marcus began to make his way downwards along my chest, between my breasts, and down the center of my stomach. His tongue circled my navel tickling me. When he slipped between my legs and spread my things wide to accommodate himself, I stiffened and tried to close my legs against him. Feeling my reaction, Marcus took control again. Sliding his hands under my thighs, and then wrapped around the tops of my legs. He used slight force against me as he pulled my legs apart. I fought him at first but he was too strong. He overpowered me in mere seconds. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to protest. He slipped to his knees off the bed and onto the floor and I marveled at the site. Master Marcus kneeling before me. He pulled me towards him quickly and I gasped. "Master..." I pleaded as he licked and kissed my inner thighs. He was making his way up to the fork between my legs slowly. I trembled more from fear than anticipation now. Yet his mouth was so soothing and his hands were firm.

_Marcus took no notice of my reactions. He was soon at my folds and inhaled. I wanted to sink into the bed and vanish for ever. It was so embarrassing. I tried to pull back from him but he held fast. Marcus looked up at me and I froze. His eyes blazed red with hunger, lust and something else. It took me moment to figure out what that something else was but when I did, I just let myself drop back to the bed and waited. It was lunacy. Marcus had lost whatever had kept his sane. I was sure it was only temporary but all the same, he was sane no more. His fingers firmly kneaded my thighs for a moment and then suddenly he was on me. I nearly screamed at the speed of which his mouth had found me. His left hand had moved to open my folds and his mouth had taken my clitoris hostage. He sucked and favored it with passion and I couldn't keep my hips from bucking under him. I cried out repeatedly and momentarily hoped that my earlier assumptions were not true. That the guards were not listening at the door._

_When my orgasim had ripped through me, Marcus released my legs and stood. The insanity was still in his eyes. I felt like he was waiting but I was afraid to move. What did he want from me? Did he want me to please him the way he had pleased me? Was he finished with me for the night? I was nervous and confused. When Marcus moved his hands to his boxers, I watched silently. He pulled them down past his hips and let them fall. I couldn't take my eyes off of him now. He was fully erect. He was thick and long. I felt myself grow cold at the thought of what he planned to do with that. Marcus slowly moved over me. He said nothing as he looked down at me and lowered his hips so that they were against mine. Mt eyes were locked on his. He moved his mouth to mine and kissed me deeply and then arched his back and adjusted himself. My hands moved to his thick upper arms in fear. _

_I clenched myself tightly as he entered me. Inch by inch he slid inside. The stretching was indescribable. I could feel my skin and muscle moving aside to accept him. Of course, as I knew he would, Marcus hit resistance. He stopped and broke the kiss. His eyes seemed to take on sanity once more. Then he whispered, "All mine." Before I had time to question this, he pushed onward. The pain was heavy but brief. My nails dug into his flesh as I stifled my cry. He was fully inside me now. I could feel him. The pain turned to a burning sensation and he lay still nuzzling my neck. Moment's later, the pain faded completely. I sighed in relief and Marcus took that as his time to go on. He began to thrust in and out of me slowly. And it felt good, the friction was overwhelming. I couldn't stop the moans that left me. "Faster." I breathed. _

_At first, he didn't seem to even hear me but then his rhythm changed. There was suddenly more speed, more force. I closed my eyes tightly. "Open your eyes." He growled at me. I quickly obeyed. He locked gaze with me as he drove me into ecstasy. It seemed to go on forever before he reached his release. I felt the warmth of his seed inside me and then Marcus collapsed on top of me. Gingerly, I moved my arms to embrace him. He did not push me away and we lay like that for the better part of a half hour. His arms moved under my neck to cradle me. He didn't speak and that caused me to worry. Was I not good? Had he not enjoyed it? He pulled out of me and stood. Without looking at me he gathered his clothes and then moved to the bathroom. I heard the water run in the shower and I then hurried to dress in more modest clothing. I sat on the bed and when he returned he didn't look at me but said, "We have work to do." I nodded holding back the dry sobs that threatened to escape._


	6. Chapter 6

Please review. I love that you all add me a favorite author and Favorite Story but I need my reviews so that I know how poeple are enjoying my work. So please, go into detail...what do you think? And Feel free to look in my profile for my link to my Role Playing Game as well as My model for Marcus.

Marcus dropped into a chair by the fire as if nothing had happened. He picked up a thin quill and twirled the point on his index finger. Slowly I stood and went to his side. I passed him and sat in the chair across from his. I sat silently thing to come to terms with what had happened. I risked a glance at Marcus and was startled to find him staring back at me. I looked away quickly and looked into the flames. "Lets have it." Marcus said in a low voice, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and said nothing. "What do you want from me?" He asked when I didn't respond. I shook my head and looked down again. "I am not a nice man." He told me. "I am not a respectful lover. I am what I am." I nodded. I still didn't trust myself to speak.

I stood to leave the room. I wanted to get out and breathe the fresh night air. I needed to be alone. I was reaching for the door handles when Marcus was suddenly behind me. He turned me towards him and pressed me against the wall firmly. Before I could react, his hands had found my rear and my breast. His lips pressed against mine with savage desire. My arms moved as if on their own to embrace him and I kissed him back. I wanted to cry but my body only cried out for him. Marcus broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "You were good." He whispered looking into my eyes. "I know that's what you wanted to hear. I enjoyed you and I know you enjoyed me as well. But don't love me. I'll only hurt you." He released me and I hurried out the doors. My mind was spinning. So many contradictions. What was I to believe?

* * *

_I hurried out of the castle and into the city. Many human men called out to me as I passed but I did not stop. I didn't know where I was going but I did not want to return to the castle. I slowed to a slow walk as I began to here many voices. It was evening time and many of the public places were closed. The bars and clubs however were open. I turned a corner and found myself surrounded by Italian men. They all turned to me. I was by far more attractive then any of the human women in the club. My vampire form was flawless as were all the other vampires. My skin creamy pale, my eyes covered in dark sunglasses and my mid-back length red hair gleamed. I had put on a simple pair of form fitting black jeans and a white tank top with black pumps. I looked good but that was a given._

_I glanced around at the men attractive and otherwise. "Ciao, Bella." I heard from many different voices. I smiled. At least I could have a little fun. "Ciao." I replied in a sexy tone. "Aux me dovere avere di comprare mio possedere qualcuno?"_ * I asked over my shoulder. "No." Was a collected reply. _The club was popular. That much was obvious. I sat at an empty table and with in minutes, I had a selection of drinks before me. The men crowded into the booth around me. I grinned and picked up a glass. I had made my way through one drink when one of my favorite songs came on the speakers. "Danza?" I asked as I stood to dance. The men nodded and circled me on the dance floor. I was loving all the attention. The song was Britney Spears '3' and I began to grind with my eyes closed. I felt two men come in contact with me one behind and the other in front. But reached behind me with one hand and placed it on the hip of the man behind me. My other hand moved to the lucky guy before me. They pressed closer and I laughed. If only they knew what I was. If only I knew what was watching me…_

_Marcus had risked leaving his room once more. He now stood near the door watching me. His eyes never left me. He had applied contacts but his burning eyes were quickly dissolving them. He growled deep in his chest as the men ground their pelvises into me. Jealousy overrode him. I was so enticed with what was all around me, the human blood, the cologne, that I didn't even smell Marcus. I saw him out of the corner of my eye at the last moment. He was a blur to the humans but to me I clearly saw the rage. He shoved humans to the sides as he came and then before I knew it, I was up and over his powerful shoulder and then Marcus was running. I had one last vision of surprise on the men's faces when I was suddenly gone. _

_Marcus climbed the tall gate of the wall surrounding the city and bounded over the other side to the ground. Before long, we had reached a section of woods near __Rome__. Marcus threw me to the ground roughly. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his unneeded gasps of air. "Master…" I began alarmed by the anger I saw in his eyes. He was sane but he was murderous. He started towards me. I back peddled in the muddy earth. He grasped me quickly by the arm and yanked me to my feet and into him. Marcus's head snapped forward like a cobra and the pain enveloped me as his teeth snuck into the flesh of my throat. I screamed out piercingly. My hands clawed at his shoulders and chest trying to push him away. He shoved me against a tree trunk hard enough to crack it. He continued to feed from me. I could feel the fire traveling along my veins. Finally he pulled his teeth room my flesh and threw me away from him. I crashed into a boulder that crumbled under me. The pain was unbearable._

_I forced myself to my feet. I couldn't fight Marcus. He was to strong, but if I could get around humans, if I could stay out in the open, would he dare to harm me then? I bolted. I was racing between the trees. My hair flew out behind me as my legs carried me forward. I was dry sobbing, the closest thing for a vampire in terms of crying. My chest heaved with the sounds. Was I going to make it? I could hear Marcus behind me. The low menacing laugh. It chilled my blood. I ducked behind a thick tree trunk and looked around franticly. I needed a weapon. My eyes fell on a broken branch. It was thick but rotten with termites and earwigs. I picked it up anyways. It was heavy it would give me at least one good blow. I swung it back over my shoulder like a baseball bat and waited. When Marcus came into view, I swung at his face. I missed but connected with his chest. The branch shattered on impact. Slivers of wood clouded in the air and then jingled as it fell to the leafy floor. Marcus flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He was still. This was my chance. I began to creep by him._

*"Aux me dovere avere di comprare mio possedere qualcuno?" = "Do I need to buy my own drinks?"


	7. Chapter 7

Every inch of my body screamed at me to stop. This was crazy. If he woke up right now, Marcus would surely kill me. There would be no chance and no mercy. The thought of the pain that he would inflict on my body caused me to falter. I looked down at his still body and swallowed hard. "Marcus?" I whispered softly. My voice was so soft that I doubted he could have heard me. I was so frightened that I forgot to say master. Very slowly, I inched forward. My eyes never left his face but I had a really churning feeling in my stomach. And for good reason... I had almost passed him when Marcus made his move. He reached out as quick as light it's self and latched onto my ankle. I screamed as he yanked my leg out from under me. My other leg twisted and I went down hard. The pain of the damaged ligament traveled up the right side of my body as I withered on the ground. Beside me now, Marcus rolled over slowly. He never lost his death grip on me. Before long, he was on his hands and knees and then I felt him release me before quickly straddling my lower back. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the beating. If took a few minutes and then I felt It did not take long. Suddenly his hands were on me and I was flipped over roughly. I cried out in anticipation of the pain. "Please." I whimpered hating the pleading in my voice. "Please don't hurt me."

Marcus large hand gripped and tightened around my throat. I didn't need to breath but it still hurt. His fingers were tightening like a vise. My hands went to his and I tried to loosen his fingers. "Marcus...Master...please." I choked. He watched me silently as I struggled. I knew what I had done wrong. I knew that he had seen me flirting with those men. But why had he been there? When had he followed me? I didn't dare ask. I could feel his fingers digging into me and I had to think fast. A broken neck would not kill me but it would hurt like hell for a while and may leave lasting effects. I reached up and carefully put my hand on his face. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. Any pain I caused him would come back to me ten fold. "Please." I moaned. The pain was excruciating. I could feel my bones starting to collapse. I dropped my hand to his thick wrist and I could not budge him but all of the sudden, the pressure let up slightly...and then a little more. Then his hand was gone. I did not bare to move. Not even to massage my throat. Marcus bent over forward and rested his forehead against mine. He was breathing heavily. I was level with his face now and I watched as his close eyes fluttered and then opened. My breath caught in my throat as he stared into my eyes. I was terrified to look away. He growled softly and even though it was faint, I still jumped slightly. He was resting on his arms with his forearms against the ground on either said of my head. Slowly he tilted his head and his lips captured mine. I lay stiff under him. He broke the kiss and then kissed me once more.

My body trembled with my frazzled nerves and the fire spreading through my veins from his bite. 'Why?" He asked softly. I said nothing. I did not understand what he was asking me. "Why did you go to them?" He continued. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out out. Clearing my throat I tried again. My voice came out as a bare whisper. "I was just dancing...I..." How much had he seen? How long had he been watching? I knew it had been flirting. And only a hour from the time I had left his bed. "Forgive me master." I whispered. "I did not think." He cut me off. "You did not expect me to be there." I shook my head. That was true I did not expect him to be there. "You are mine." He now continued. "No others. If I ever see you touching any other man like that, I will kill you." he threatened and I did not doubt him for a moment. He was still angry I could almost see the anger radiate from him.

I slowly raise my head and nudged his head back with my own. He obliged with little persistence. I tucked my face under his jaw and kissed the soft sensitive flesh thee. I heard the grumble. Not quite a growl but more like a purring. I licked gently over his Adams-apple and down to his collar bone. Marcus lift up slightly so that I could shift under him and then her groaned and rolled over onto his back. I could have run now but I didn't. I had done him an injustice and and I would pay the dues. "I'm sorry Master." I told him softly as I straddled his hips. I moved slowly not sure what to do and how far to go. My neck still burned and I winced. My hand moved to the wound for a moment. Marcus's eyes followed my movements. Suddenly his hand was on the back of my neck and he yanked me down on top of him. My hands were on his chest and he was taking my full weight now and I struggled to pull away. I was instantly terrified that he was going to bite me again. "No..." I moaned in fear. It was then that I felt the heavenly sensation of his tongue on my skin. He was licking the bite. It was then that I remembered something I have learned back as a newborn. That our saliva caused enhanced healing. My mussels were still tight but I stopped trying to push away. He still held me to him. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. His saliva stung but it quickly faded.

When he released me, Marcus took his hands from my body and yet I still lay there. I breathed deeply and did not yet open my eyes. To anyone else, it would have seemed as if I were sleeping. "Why should I forgive you?" He asked in a soft voice. My eyes opened slowly. "Because I made a mistake and I am sorry." I told him. "Show me." He said. I sat up and looked down at him. I did not quite understand. I looked at him for a moment longer and then I understood. "Oh." I said softly. I leaned forward once more and pressed my lips to his. He responded gently. He did not move his body though even his hands remained at his sides. I adjusted my self now siting on his hips. Grinding my rear against his groin, it was not long before I felt his erection against my rear. Undoing his shirt, I kissed each section of flesh each unbuttoned clasp revealed. When I had his shirt open, I licked at and then took into my mouth, each nipple one at a time. "Master" I moaned lightly. I felt him tremble under me. I ran my hands up and down his ribs scratching lightly. Slowly I ran my fingers down his treasure trail as I kissed my way down his torso. When I reached his pants, I unfastened them quickly and Marcus lifted his hips for me lifting me with him. It amazed me how strong this man was. I pause for a moment just contemplating his strength. Slowly I came back to myself and then slid the cloth off his hips. When my knees found the ground again I crawled backwards down his legs and then I took him into my hands. I stroked him slowly at first and then faster. Like a Popsicle I licked his shaft up one side and down the other. I moaned at the taste of him and I heard his moan as well. He sat up to watch me.

I dipped my head to between his legs and lapped at his testicles. Marcus bent his legs and spread his thighs for me. I looked down at him and saw the tight ring of flesh below his testicals. I gazed at it for a moment thinking as I continued to stoke him. He was pre-cumming and I leaned forward to lap at it. However my mind was elsewhere. I had always wanted to try rimming. I was unsure how he would take to take. After a few more moments, I took one finger and raced the circle lightly. Even so, Marcus gasped and jumped violently. He lifted his head to glare at me. "Should I stop?" I asked him nervously. He glared at me silently for a few more moments before slowly and silently lowering his head again. I paused for a few more seconds and then I ventured to run my finger over him again. Again he twitched but this time I was sure I heard a low moan from him this time. If I was unsureof how he would react before, I was positive now that he enjoyed this new sensation. I had began to rub harder and his moan was free and heart felt. I had found something he really enjoyed. "Roll over for me Master." I requested. He did not hesitate to grant me this. He was now on his hands and knees before me. I knelt behind him and gently ran my hands over his ass. I spread his ass and looked down at him. taking a steadying breath, I lowered my mouth to him and licked at the flesh. Marcus groaned and dropped his head to the earth. It suddenly became very important to me that I please this man. I spent the next ten minutes lick and sucking at this flesh while at the same time stroking him. I only stopped when Marcus begged me to. "Stop child." He told me in the soft gentle voice I had had the privilege of hearing before the club. I sat back on me heels and watched him turn around.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Picture of Marcus and Carmen is in my profile for all who wish to see it. Please Review.**

It was a nervous silence that followed as I watched Marcus. I knew that I would not be able to get away from him if he tried to harm me now. His dark eyes were emotionless and impossible to read. Marcus did not speak to me. It was if he were waiting. My eyes slowly left his and moved down his pale and porcelain like body. He was still fully erect and it jutted upwards. What did he want from me? I was frightened to touch him, it was like being watched by a knowingly violent and deadly animal. Knowing that as soon as you moved, it would attack. But knowing that you had to move sometime. "Master?" I said softly. Marcus blinked once but continued to be silent. There was no insanity in his eyes. Just cold and unwavering observation. Something me told me to move forward with this. That he would not harm me in this state. It was a risk, and one that very well may cost me my existence but I did not have much option at the moment. Slowly and hesitantly, I moved forward. I held his eye until I lowered my mouth to kiss his set chin while holding his gaze.

My lips moved to his throat and Marcus's head tilted slightly to the side. When my hand wrapped around his shaft, there was a soft growl from his throat but Marcus did nothing to stop me. It was a few moment later that Marcus's hand closed around mind and I paused. I slowly lifted my head to look at him. His other hand moved to the back of my head and pulled me down towards his lap. I knew what he wanted. I crouched down on all fours and when Marcus released my hand, I replaced it with my mouth. I did not bother licking him now. I took him into my mouth and Marcus twitched. He felt good on my tongue and I began to suck him moaning softly. Marcus's hand remained on the back of my head but it was light not forcing me but letting me do as I wished. I wanted so desperately to please him. I sucked him as best I could. I had never had a lot of experience with this sort of thing. I took my cues from the sounds he made. Soft growls and moans. My other hand moved between his thighs and I massaged his testicles as I continued. When I felt him stiffen under me, I hesitated. Marcus' hand urged me forward and so I continued. It was a few moments longer when Marcus shutter under me and came. His fluid was hot and thick. The taste was mild but salty. I gagged slightly but forced myself to swallow it. It just kept coming. There was quite a lot of it. When he had finished, Marcus released my head and I pulled away slightly licking my lips instinctively. Marcus nodded at me now. He liked that she had swallowed on her own. His Didyme used to do that too. It showed that she liked the taste of him whether she did in reality or not.

Marcus stood slowly now and pulled his pants back up. He stood there looking down at me and slowly I stood as well stepping up to his side. He took my hand and began walking. I did not ask any questions as I stepped along with him. Marcus made no sound. I did not know if he was still angry with me or not. All I knew was that he was not hurting me anymore. We walked that for sometime. we had long ago left the woods walking at a slow human pace. Finally he spoke. "You may do as you wish tonight as long as it is in the castle." Marcus told me. I nodded and said nothing his orders were clear. 'Do not return to the club.' I moved closer to him. I knew that it may not be the best idea but I did want to be close. Marcus surprised me by lifting his arm and pulling me against his side as we walked. It did not last long however. As soon as he had boosted me over the wall into the village again, Marcus ceased touching me all together. There was now a large distance between us as we made our way back through the streets and to the castle. When we returned, he stopped at the fountain and got to his knees near a group of flowers planted at the stone base. I wanted to ask about the flowers as I stood there watching him. As soon as I opened my mouth however, Marcus looked up at me. "Go." he told me shortly and then waved me off. Not wanting anymore trouble. I turned and obeyed him.

* * *

I found Jane in her quarters. I knocked a little timidly on her door and then stood there is silence waiting. Of course I had no way of knowing if she was in her room but a few moments later, the door opened and there stood Jane. She had removed her black cloak and was dressed in a white tight sweater and blue jeans. She looked at me coldly for a few moments and then stepped back. Slowly I stepped inside. I hoped that I was not disturbing her. She had still not spoken but went to her bed and sat before closing a book. I looked down at the floor for a long moment. Finally Jane spoke. "What can I do for you Mistress?" Jane asked and I grimaced. "Please don't call me that." I said softly. Jane shrugged. "You are Master Marcus' Mistress now. What else should I call you?" The words were not spoken to be rude but just a simple question. "I am not his Mistress." I replied and she arched a blond eyebrow at me. "I am only doing what I have to do." I added. "Just call me Carmen." Jane watched me for a few moments more and then slowly nodded. "So then what can I do for you...Carmen?" Jane asked again. "I just wanted someone to talk to." I admitted.

Half an hour later found me sitting cross legged in front of Jane on the bed. We spoke about the pressures involved with being here. The work needed to succumb to having Masters. I reached up to scratch the still healing bite mark and Jane's eyes followed the movement. "What happened to your neck?" She asked me now in a knowing tone. I looked down. she reached forward and ran her finger tips over the wound. "Did Master Marcus do that?" She continued. Slowly I nodded my head. "Why?" I hesitated. She knew what he was like Jane had even warned me about him. I had not listened and now I had been hurt by him.

It was not long before I had told Jane about the club, and the men, and the flirting and then Marcus arriving. I told her about the woods leaving out how I had managed to keep him from snapping my neck or killing me. Jane listened to me stunned. "So that is why he left tonight." Jane told me. She shook her head. "Why would you do something so stupid?" She snapped at me. I met her eyes slowly. I was going to tell her that I was just trying to have a little fun but I didn't. I knew how stupid that would sound to her. 'I made a stupid mistake Jane." I finally told her. Jane said nothing. After a long silence, she asked "Why did he stop? What did you give him to make him stop from hurting you?" We stared at each other and then Jane nodded. "Ah..." She said softly. "You are his Mistress." I didn't bother to deny it this time.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when I returned to Marcus' room. I knew that I was to stay in his room. I had not been given a room of my own. I knocked on the door and then waited. It was not long before The door opened and I looked up to see Master Marcus standing before me. He looked down at me. Neither of us said anything we just stood there with him filling the doorway and dressed only in a pair of black pants. Finally Marcus stepped back and I slowly stepped past him and into the room. I was afraid to go to far into his chambers and so I stopped just past him. I did not know why he was not speaking. Was he angry at me still or again? I racked my brain trying to remember if I had done anything wrong since the woods. I did not think I had.

Finally Marcus closed the door and moved to his bed. I watched as he lay down on top of the covers. I continued to stand there nervously. "Master?" I said very softly. I knew he was not sleeping our kind did not need to sleep. I did not know what to do with myself. Should I go to him? Should I sit in a chair? Should I leave? What did he want from me? Finally...he spoke. "Come to me." He told me in a low voice. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Worried, I stepped towards the bed. I took of my shoes and then crawled onto the bed. Marcus did not look at me but he did move his arm in a way that let me know he wanted me to lay down with him. With my breath shuddering, I lay down resting on my elbow beside him.

Marcus' hand came up cupping he back of my head and he guided my head down to rest against his silent chest. His hand remained where it was and to my surprise he began to stroke my hair. I lay there still very frightened. We lay that way for hours. Neither of us spoke. It was almost as if we had a connection for that time. There were a few people who had stopped by to knock on the door as we lay there but Marcus made no sound or movement in response so I ignored it as well. I lifted one arm and placed it around his waist when at one point he pulled me closer to him. I felt that with moments like these, I may just be able to survive in my new role.


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus had a meeting with his brothers. As it had been for the past few days, I was not permitted to leave the castle. Marcus had made that fact quite clear. After the club, he did not trust me around other men. He was even weary with his brothers and the guards around me. The man was absolutely possessive. I stood at one of the man windows in his chambers and watched as people moved below me in the courtyard. I wanted to be out there too. The sun was setting and there was nothing stopping me except for Marcus' order. But he was in a meeting, he would never know. It did not take me long to decide to defy him.

I was not going to do anything bad... I was not going to the club... I just wanted some fresh air. Surely he would be able to understand that right? I was dressed in a long dress shirt. One of his. I was swimming in it but Marcus liked the way I looked in it. Easy access is what I thought but I did not dare say this to him. I moved now into the closet and without really looking, I took a pair of black pants and a t-shirt. I dressed quickly and then ran a brush through my red hair trying to smooth it out.

Before too long, I opened the chamber door and peeked out. There was no one in the hallway so I started forward and hurried through the castle. I entered into the office part of the building that concealed the castle and then stepped through the double glass doors and into the night. There were still a few humans here and there. but they took no notice of me except for a few men whom I quickly avoided. The night was cool and refreshing after being cooped up inside for so long. I sighed in happiness unaware that I had indeed been spotted. By Felix. He had been only too happy to go to Marcus and give me away. At this moment, Marcus was hearing the news that I had disobeyed him.

I moved slowly to the fountain and sat on the stone edge. I dipped my fingers into the cool water enjoying the sensation of the liquid between my fingers. My eyes fell upon the flowers. Jane had told me that they were Jasmine. She had mentioned that they had been Didyme's favorite flower. It was then that I noticed something that disturbed me and I was sure would anger Marcus. Some careless being had unearthed one of the plants. It lay on it's side on the pavement. Slowly I got to my knees. I picked up the plant in my hand and then began to seek out its place in the flower bed.

That was when I picked up his scent in the breeze. I froze my blood running cold so to speak. Marcus was here. He had found out about this. I looked up very slowly and there he was in the mouth of the alley beside the building. He was angry. I could smell it. He stepped out of the darkness of the alley and stepped towards me quickly. He was careful to use human speed and I had time to get to my feet though it did not last very long. For the second time since I had met Marcus, he struck me. The plant fell from my hand as I cried out and was knocked to the ground. He had said nothing before hand. He asked no questions. Marcus had broken the skin of my lower lip this time and I could smell my own blood.

I moved myself into a sitting position now and looked up at him. The pain and fear was etched on my face. I did not speak. I was afraid to. Suddenly he reached down and grabbed my upper arm in a vise like grip. Marcus yanked me up and back to by feet. He backed me up against the fountain and I had to grip his other arm with my free hand to keep myself from toppling into the water. "Master please." I now pleaded. His eyes were slits with his fury. I knew that a simple kiss was not going to fix this. "I told you to stay inside." He growled at me. "I know..." I replied in a whisper but before I could finish, he had backhanded me hitting me again. Again I cried out and I cringed away afterwards. "No please!" I screamed.

Suddenly there was another hand on me. "Stop it!" a voice ordered in Italian. With all that had been happening between Marcus and I, neither of us had noticed the Human male coming my rescue. Panic rose in my chest as the human tried to pull me away from Marcus. Marcus growled in his chest and I looked from the human to my master. The more this human tried to protect me, the closer Marcus would get to point of killing this man. "Please sir." I told the human in his own language. "It is alright. He won't hit me anymore. Please, you'll only make it worse."

The man acted as if he had not even heard me. In fact he stepped up closer to Marcus as if daring him. Marcus snarled and I jumped at the sound. When Marcus released me ready to attack this man, I pushed my way between them. "Leave us alone!" I yelled at the human. "I don't want your help!" I put my hands on his chest and pushed him roughly backwards. The man stumbled and stared at me surprised. A few moments later, he mumbled something and then turned and walked away.

I stood there with my back to Marcus now. I knew that he was still there because when I had pushed in front of him, my back had been pressed against his front. He had not moved away from me. I was afraid to turn around. My face hurt and I could taste blood in my mouth. We were unable to be harmed by humans and everyday machines and such but other vampires could harm us plenty. He was still there. We could not stand like this forever. Slowly I turned. We were so close that as I turned to face him, my breasts rubbed against him.

I glanced up at him to find that Marcus was not even looking at me. He was starring at the ground. I felt my skin tingle as I followed his gaze. That was when he reached down to pick up the flower I had dropped. "What have you done?" Marcus now whispered. There seemed to be more pain than anything else in his voice now. "Master..." I said after a long hesitation. "I didn't." I doubted that he would believe me but I had to try and tell him the truth. "I found it like that. I was trying to replant it when you arrived." I pleaded with my eyes.

"In my room," He told told me in a cold voice. "There is a trunk. In the trunk are bags of soil and nourishment." Now Marcus looked at me. His eyes were dark with sorrow and my heart reached for him. Even after he had struck me, I still felt his pain. "Get it and bring it back." I nodded slowly and then hurried away. It took me a few moments to locate the trunk and when I had, I left the room and started back downstairs. As I turned a corner, Felix appeared. He was a large vampire and built. Tall and brooding, Felix looked down at me. His eyes moved to my face. he took in the blood on my lip. "So Master Marcus found you I see." He told me. I stared up at him stunned. "You told him?" I asked in a whisper. "Why would you do that?" He did not answer, Felic just grinned at me. Infuriated, I brushed past him and out of the castle saying no more.

Marcus was on his knees much as I had been when this had all started. As I stepped closer, I realized that he was carefully pulling weeds from around the remaining plants. I silently placed everything on the ground and then knelt beside him. On impulse, I kissed his broad shoulder. Why did I do it? I was not sure. I was not sure what I was feeling. But I cared about this man. When he was in such pain, I felt it too. Was it love? I don't think so. There was no word for these feelings. As it was, at my kiss, Marcus stiffened and then turned his head to look at me. "You disobeyed me." Marcus told me and I nodded and then looked down. His voice was not angry but it was tight. "Forgive me Master." I told him. "I only wanted to feel the wind on my skin. I wanted to be outside. But I did not do this to Didyme's plants." I gasped and placed a hand to my mouth when I realized what I had said. What was wrong with me? Did I like punishment? Marcus stared at me...


End file.
